


A troublesome date

by Rin_chan32



Series: Momoharu week 2018 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Kaito is having a hard time deciding whether or not he should give his lover a bouquet of flowers as he usually does every year. He isn't 100% sure that she likes flowers, and can't make up his mind in the limited time that he has left before Maki comes home from her outing with the other girls.





	A troublesome date

Maki was never a person who liked flowers. 

 

Ever since they had started dating, Kaito had  _ always  _ tried to fancy the other with different types of roses and such, but she just was… never impressed by it. She’ll just shrug it off and say thanks with a straight face, not really looking him in the eyes when she took the bundle of colorful flowers. He tried asking the friends that she hung out with to see her opinion on it, but they didn’t know her opinion on it. 

 

So, he continued to give her flowers on every date of an anniversary that they had - she accepted every single one of his gifts, but her reaction was always the same. He half expected her to dump him because of it, but she didn’t say anything related about their relationship coming to an end, but she always said that she didn’t want what they had to end. 

 

And so here Kaito was, staring at an empty vase while deciding whether he should fill it with flowers. He wanted to go through with his plan in mind, but he still had his doubts. Would Maki want the same flowers that he gave her every. single. year, or would she want something else? Even though he still bought the flowers already and they were in his hand, he could always still change his mind and give them to someone else in his family. But, she had never vocally or physically told him that she didn’t like his acts of kindness. 

 

An angry moan exited his mouth as he placed the plants on the table, rubbing the back of his hair frustratingly as he closed his eyes and started to pace around the dining room. “Augh, why are you so complicated Harumaki!?” He asked himself as he continued to pace. He had  _ no _ idea what to do in this situation, what else could he do besides wonder what he should do tonight. 

 

Kaito could go look at all of the small notebooks that Maki have him that he never did read. But, he decided that he’ll look through those when he was in desperate need of help. His eyes glanced up at the clock and sighed when he realized that he only had around 30 minutes left until Maki came home. He bit his bottom lip as he looked at the empty vase before his eyes moved to the bouquet on the table. Flowers, or no flowers? He didn’t know. 

 

Of course, he could always ask one of his pals to help make his decision easier, but he didn’t want the word to come out to Kaede or one of the other girls Maki was with before she came home. And he could call her himself, but then she’d get suspicious and his plan to surprise her would be ruined. His fingers stroked his goatee as he found himself pacing around the room once more as he found himself in deep thought. There were so many choices, how would he be able to choose? He was always indecisive, so Maki was the decision maker for just about… everything that did. 

 

His eyes moved up to the clock, he wasted almost 5 minutes in deep thought and his time was being cut short.  _ Think Kaito, think!  _ He thought as he rubbed the back of the head once more and took a seat at the dining room table. 

 

Kaito  _ could _ always just not have flowers tonight and just have a meal, but then he’d feel that that’ll be too… little and he needed to give her something. Or he could go to the store and buy her something, or he could just be a man and give her the damn flowers. He sat in a few moments of silence before he gave up and marched to their room - he was in dire need of help. 

 

He went into the closet and pulled out a small crate full of wrapped goodies and gifts that he received from the other over the years. Some were memorial photographs, and some were books of poetry that she wrote him, and some were just letters of complaints that he kept for some odd reason. 

 

Frantically, he looked through the box for some sort of clue - there has to be one somewhere. His eyes scanned the complaint letters for anything saying flowers, then he looked through the poetry, then he just started to look through whatever he had in the crate. In the end, he found nothing useful and he was running out of time. 

 

Kaito messily shoved the box back into the spot where his was and marched over to her side of the bed. Of course, he would put everything back where it was because if she found out that he was in her business, she’ll have his head. 

 

He opened her bedside drawer and his eyes met with a black, leather notebook with things sticking out of the top.  _ Bullseye _ . While being as gentle as possible, he opened the book (and ignored the multiple threats on the first couple of pages) and started to flip through the pages - in which he found a shiny glimmer of hope. Each page of the book had a crumpled flower that was taped on securely with the date each was given to her. And following the date and the flower was the description and what she liked most about each. 

 

A smile of victory appeared on the males lips as he closed it and put her things where they were before he went back to the dining room, placing the flowers in the vase and then simply waited for the door the open. 

 

Once it did open wide and Maki walked in, Kaito grabbed a singular flower and handed it to her with a cheeky smile. She looked at him suspiciously before she slowly took it from him, “what did you do?” She asked him, her eyes not leaving his face for a while. 

 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” He told her before he pat her head, making her face flush a light pink before she played with her hair from embarrassment. She looked at the ground before she scooted away from his grasp and moved into the dining room. Her behavior made him laugh before he followed her inside and pat her head once more, glad that the flowers were going somewhere besides the trash. 


End file.
